


Blue Jeans

by lain23 (orphan_account)



Series: Sterek ft Lana del Rey [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Super Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lain23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue jeans y camisa blanca<br/>Entraste al cuarto, sabes que hiciste que mis ojos se quemaran<br/>Fue como James Dean<br/>Seguro que eres tan descarado como la muerte, y enfermizo como el cáncer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_rQwJSsdCc
> 
> Blue Jeans - Lana del Rey
> 
> Recomendada al 100% 
> 
> :)

El trabajo en la biblioteca, no sólo era su primer trabajo, era el peor que tendría en su vida entera. Eso podría asegurarlo. Era aburrido, y sobre todo desierto. En la época moderna en la que vivían podía entender que lugares como aquel estuvieran casi totalmente vacíos, exceptuando por alguna que otra persona mucho mayor que él. O por el contrario un montón de niños leyendo cuentos acompañados de sus madres.

Stiles se quedó mirando a una joven madre con su pequeño, la chica apenas habría dejado de ser una niña años atrás, delgadísima, que ni el embarazo le había hecho perder lo huesuda que era. Una sonrisa amable y ligeramente cansada, cabello despintado, mitad rubio mitad negro, los ojos fuertemente maquillados y algo corridos, le hablaba a su pequeño como tantas veces ya había escuchado Stiles. Como si su bebé tuviera un dialecto basado en “gugu gaga”

Stiles rio suavemente, quedando la sonrisa en su rostro. Aún extrañaba a su madre. No podía evitar quedarse viendo a las madres con sus hijos, especialmente a aquellas que parecían tan dulces que le hacían recordar a la suya.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como saliendo de un largo trance, miró los papeles en sus manos y los ordenó ligeramente. Suspiró tomando el lapicero más cercano y empezando a rellenar los espacios en blanco, era la membresía de un señor ya bastante entrado en años que no había podido llenar cada espacio en blanco. Se había ofrecido a hacerlo por amabilidad, aunque tampoco es que tuviera demasiado trabajo acumulado, de hecho no tenía nada de trabajo en absoluto.

“Peor es nada”, soltó un bufido cansino

_**Blue jeans, camisa blanca** _

_**Entraste al cuarto, sabes que hiciste que mis ojos se quemaran** _

_**Fue como James Dean** _

_**Seguro que eres tan descarado como la muerte, y enfermizo como el cáncer.** _

El sonido de las puertas corredizas de la entrada le sacó de sus pensamientos por un momento. Había olvidado preguntarle el número de hijos al señor y estaba dudando en que poner en aquel espacio. Levantó la vista casi con pereza, y ahí se quedó, mirando descaradamente a quien entraba por allí. Alto, moreno, evidentemente un dios griego había entrado a su lugar de trabajo, y venía caminando hacia él. Mientas llegaba se había quitado los lentes de sol que traía puestos.

_**Eras medio punk rock, yo crecí oyendo hip hop** _

_**Pero me quedabas mejor que mi sudadera favorita,** _

_**y yo sé que el amor es cruel, y que el amor duele** _

_**Pero aún recuerdo el día de Diciembre en el que nos conocimos** _

Era Diciembre, el clima era muy frío, todos iban y venían bien resguardados del frío, incluso Stiles estaba con una chompa muy abrigadora, con la calefacción a toda máquina. Frente a él, el chico, algunos años mayor que él, tenía el cabello corto y revuelto, vestía jeans y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, en su mano llevaba una casaca de cuero que se había quitado mientras ingresaba. No podían ser más distintos, Stiles era un chiquillo flacucho que usaba ropa 2 tallas más que la que debería usar. Sin una pisca de sentido de la moda, sólo buscaba estar cómodo. Aquél en frente a él parecía arrancado de revista.

“Buenos días”, la voz de mayor era fría, sin emociones. Demandante

“Buenos días”, Stiles se enderezó tratando de mantener la compostura y brindar una atención profesional, o al menos normal “en qué puedo ayudarle?”

“Las computadoras?”

“Ehm, por aquí al fondo” sonrió señalándole el camino

“Cuánto?”, preguntó con una mano en su bolsillo buscando su billetera

“Oh, no no!”, se apresuró en contestar “sólo necesito su carnet”

“No tengo”, el mayor hizo una mueca de molestia

Y el cerebro de Stiles hizo click. Lo normal sería decirle que necesitaría solicitar un carnet para el uso de las máquinas, que demoraría una semana, y recién allí podría utilizarla. Pero su cerebro le dio una mejor idea.

“Bueno, necesitas uno, aunque yo podría hacerte un favor”, sonrió tímidamente esperando algún rechazo, al no haberlo prosiguió “llena tus datos y te dejaré usar las computadoras, puedes recoger tu carnet en una semana”

“Bien”

“Bien”, Stiles le imitó sonriéndole ampliamente.

**_Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos_ **

**_Esperaría por ti un millón de años_ **

**_Promete que recordarás que eres mío_ **

**_¿Puedes ver a través de las lágrimas?_ **

Su padre siempre se lo había dicho, era muy enamoradizo, muy apasionado. Cuando estaba en algo se aventuraba por completo, y a veces era algo perjudicial. La mayor parte del tiempo su cerebro funcionaba al 100%, era un buen alumno y tenía un buen futuro por delante, _la mayor parte del tiempo_.

Su problema era con el amor, Stiles perdía la cabeza, se lanzaba al peligro sin pensarlo dos veces. Se entregaba completo, su vida, su tiempo, su mente. Siempre le habían gustado los desafíos. Había estado enamorada de la misma chica durante años, Lydia nunca había mostrado siquiera un atisbo de corresponderle, y Stiles había seguido allí detrás entregado en cuerpo y alma a una causa perdida.

Derek, ese era el nombre del nuevo objeto de adoración de su vida. Hacía meses que se habían conocido en su trabajo, Derek era muy reservado y muy gruñón, diría que en partes iguales. Había bastado verlo aquella vez en diciembre, caminando hacia él, y entonces Stiles supo que no habría vuelta atrás. Había caído, por él, en un segundo.

Derek no le había dicho mucho nunca, su historia no había sido nada parecido a un cuento de hadas, y su corazón se rompía cada vez que recordaba que no tenía una relación. Aquel lejano día de diciembre, simplemente le había besado con hambre, con todo el coraje de su vida reunido en aquel empujón que le había dado al baño de la biblioteca.

Había analizado mil veces lo que podría ocurrirle, un golpe, un grito, cualquier reacción menos sentir los brazos de Derek cerrarse en su cintura con fuerza, con excesiva posesividad. Había sido tanta su sorpresa que sus labios le traicionaron abriéndose para él, cuando abrió los ojos, su vista daba al techo. Se había vuelto loco al momento en que las manos de Derek habían tocado su espalda baja, y estaba ahí con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados gimiendo como una zorra barata para él, sólo para él.

La boca de Derek estaba literalmente succionando la piel en su cuello, Stiles sabía que dejaría marcas y de hecho eso lo encendió mucho más. Se sentía como el cielo para él, pero juntó todo su autocontrol y logró empujarle suave, lo suficiente para alejarlo de su cuello, tratando de respirar con dificultad. Derek tenía una mirada molesta en el rostro.

“Espera debo buscar mi cordura”, Stiles se había reído nerviosamente arreglándose el polo que Derek había desacomodado

El segundo beso no lo había buscado, ni se lo había esperado. Pero realmente se había dado cuenta de que Derek encajaba a la perfección, la boca hambrienta sobre la suya, la lengua de Derek sin rodeos directo a la suya, la mano en su cuello dirigiendo el beso, demasiado hambriento, demasiado duro, demasiado sexual. Y había gemido otra vez, como una chiquilla de secundaria, sus manos se habían aferrado a su amplio torso con desesperación.

“Al menos deberías llevarme a cenar antes de seguir con esto” bufó con la cara totalmente roja, tratando de respirar tranquilamente, sus ojos aún cerrados.

El golpe de la puerta le había devuelto a la realidad. Derek se había ido. Stiles rio cansado, rio con enojo, con ira contra sí mismo, reprochándose que es lo que había esperado. Era un chiste, un chiste ahí parado con una semi erección y con un trabajo esperándolo atrás de esa puerta, la misma por la cual había salido Derek con su corazón, hecho pedazos.

Se había despedido de todos allí en el lugar, a pesar que el trabajo apestaba, había hecho buenos amigos allí, Scott, Alisson. Todos muy jóvenes para tener aquel trabajo, todos aburridos y esperando la paga a fin de mes.

Era el último en irse, por alguna razón era el único que sabía cómo abrir candados con rapidez, y nunca le había molestado ser el último en irse. Sus amigos no ser habían percatado del numerito que había hecho en el baño, tan cerca de todos ellos, tampoco le habían dicho nada de que se demorara unos 20 minutos en el baño, tratando de calmarse en medio ataque de pánico que había tenido. Había tenido suerte.

Se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la calle a su derecha, para regresar a su casa, caminando pues era muy cerca. Se quedó parado, el corazón le latía muy fuerte, muchas veces había soñado que le robaban o lo mataban al caminar sólo por las calles. Pero eran ideas morbosas que alguna que otra vez habían pasado por su mente. En la esquina de la biblioteca se notaba la silueta de alguien, arrimado en la pared.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, deseando que hubiera coraje ahí en el aire que pudiera absorber, dio un paso con firmeza y empezó a caminar. Cuando reconoció la silueta se quedó parado nuevamente.

“Derek?” preguntó y se reprochó que su voz hubiera salido tan penosa, se mordió el labio “Ey, disculpa no quise molestarte hace rato, si has venido a matarme en venganza lo entiendo pero deberé rogar por mi vida” rio con excesivo nerviosismo, el silencio del más alto no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

“Comeremos o qué?” bufó molesto y se acercó a Stiles

_**Te amo más** _

_**Que esas zorras que estuvieron antes** _

_**Di que lo recordaras, di que lo recordaras** _

_**Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos** _

No era necesario ser Sherlock Holmes para enterarse de la vida de Derek, estaba en los periódicos, en unos muy antiguos, pero Stiles trabajaba en una biblioteca, tenía mucho tiempo libre y mucha curiosidad, mala combinación. No había podido evitar sentirse enfermo de ver esas noticias. Tragedia tras tragedia en la vida de Derek.

No eran novios, no lo eran, eso no estaba en discusión. Eran algo así como amigos sexuales, amigos con beneficios, como fuera que lo llamaran hoy en día. Daba igual porque Stiles podía aguantarlo todo, podía esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, algún día Derek sería suyo. Y las señales estaban allí, Derek era evidentemente un hombre de pocas palabras, Stiles no. Tal vez fue que pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, Stiles había insistido mucho todo ese tiempo.

Seis meses después, Derek le había contado de Paige, su primer amor, algo se había revuelto en su estómago con violencia cuando Derek había soltado esas palabras. Sabía perfectamente cómo se llamaban esos “revoltijos”, eran celos. Aunque al final de la historia, los celos se habían quedado bien apagados debajo del sentimiento de pena que le había aquejado el corazón, de pronto no había sabido que hacer. Felizmente ya estaba abrazado al pecho desnudo de Derek cuando le contó la historia. No dijo nada solo se aferró un poco más fuerte y trató con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar. Su propio tío había asesinado a su novia, era mucho para él.

El resto lo aprendió de los diarios, pues Derek se había endurecido mucho luego de aquella conversación. Siempre estaba triste o molesto y Stiles no podía hacer nada más que aceptarlo y esperarlo. Su familia había muerto en un incendio a manos de su ex novia, una loca llamada Kate, su última familia con vida, Laura y Cora habían muerto a manos de Jennifer, su última ex novia.

Luego de haber leído las últimas noticias había sentido un nudo en su estómago, un nudo que se extendía hasta su garganta, había sentido todo explotar en su interior. Había llorado como nunca en su vida, el solo, en su cuarto frente a su laptop a oscuras. Había tardado unos buenos 30 minutos en calmarse. Luego se había quedado mirando la pantalla con incredulidad en los ojos. Su garganta le dolía y sus ojos estaban notablemente hinchados, lo podía sentir. Tapó la laptop y de pronto sintió que había traicionado a Derek.

¿Cómo se supone que podría seguir viviendo luego de saber eso? ¿Podría mirarle a Derek a la cara sin sentir las ganas de llorar que no le dejaban respirar?

Había tratado, nadie podría negarlo, había tratado con todas sus fuerzas pero simplemente no había podido. Derek le había encontrado llorando una vez en el baño luego de haber tenido sexo. Stiles no había podido controlar sus emociones.

“Te amo más que cualquiera de esas zorras”, Stiles había tratado de explicarse, inútilmente.

_**Dijiste que tenías que marcharte para empezar de nuevo tu vida** _

_**Yo estaba como que: "No por favor, quédate aquí podemos hacer que todo funcione"** _

_**Pero él se marchó un domingo, dijo que regresaría a casa el lunes** _

_**Yo me quedé despierto, esperando y preocupándome** _

Derek se había marchado de su vida esa misma noche. Le dijo que se verían al día siguiente, pero Stiles sabía que era mentira, lo supo cuando la puerta se cerró con excesiva violencia frente a él. Se había asustado con el golpe y se había quedado ahí arrodillado llorando. Realmente lo amaba. Le había rogado a la puerta, no había tenido las fuerzas de rogarle a Derek, se había pasado horas llorando, días llorando, rogándole al aire que volviera.

_**El salió todas las noches** _

_**Y eso está bien** _

_**Te dije que no importa lo que hicieras yo estaría a tu lado** _

_**Porque yo soy de los que están hasta la muerte** _

_**Sin importar si fallas o si logras volar** _

_**Bueno, a la mierda, al menos lo intentaste** _

Siempre había sido Derek, Stiles nunca pidió más, nunca le pidió siquiera un beso, nunca le obligó a una relación, siempre estuvo para él. Y cuando Derek salía el no preguntaba y cuando regresaba no preguntaba. Derek llamaba y Stiles estaba siempre disponible, sin quejas ni presiones, sólo una sonrisa.

_**Pero cuando saliste por esa puerta, una parte de mi murió** _

_**Te dije que quería más -pero eso no es lo que tenía en la cabeza** _

_**Yo solo quiero que sea como antes** _

_**Bailábamos toda la noche** _

_**Tu solo necesitas recordar...** _

Y cuando Derek regresó a él, fue una noche de diciembre, hacia muchísimo frío y Stiles estaba sentado en su sillón con la mirada triste y cansada. Se había levantado del sillón para envolverse en una frazada y volver. Había escuchado la puerta pero su corazón ni había saltado, hacía mucho que había dejado de relacionar cada toque de la puerta con Derek. Tenía pereza y ni se levantó.

El toque se había hecho insistente así que finalmente Stiles se había parado con pesadez. Había abierto la puerta y había encontrado ahí a Derek, parado con la misma ropa con la que le conoció.

“Ey” soltó sin mucha parsimonia

_**Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos** _

_**Esperaría por ti un millón de años** _

_**Promete que recordarás que eres mío** _

_**¿Puedes ver a través de las lágrimas?** _

_**Te amo más Que esas zorras que estuvieron antes** _

_**Di que lo recordaras, di que lo recordaras** _

_**Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos** _

Su mirada triste y amarga como siempre, y lo supo, nada había cambiado, era el mismo Derek de siempre.

**Vacío**

Se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar, mientras luchaba con las lágrimas, no debería ya sentir nada pero como dijo su padre, Stiles era de los que van hasta la muerte.

El amor es cruel y duele. Seguro que eres tan descarado como la muerte, y enfermizo como el cáncer

“Ey” Stiles le imitó “Bueno, a la mierda, al menos lo intentaste “, pensó al cerrar la puerta viendo la noche estrellada, fría, muy fría como Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> primera canción, es demasiadoooooo esa canción, en fin espero que les gustara.  
> Aprecio mucho el feedback :)
> 
> el siguiente será inspirado en "Born to die" yeaaaahh :)


End file.
